comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-7045
Earth-7045 is a shared universe between Marvel Comics & Transformers. Reality Characteristics Aside from the presence of Transformers, there is one other key difference from the main Marvel Universe. The Norse pantheon is the only Earthly pantheon that truly exists in this universe. This means aside from Primus, Unicron, and the Cosmic entities: there are no other higher beings in Earth-7045. History and the demonic hierarchy, as well superheroes with connections to deities of other mythologies, are also changed to reflect this. Or in the case of the latter, sometimes made ambiguous. Timeline see article here Residents Modern Day & Posthumous *8-Ball / Jeffrey Hagees *The Abomination / Emil Blonsky *Abraham "Abe" Brown *Abraxas *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel (formerly Rocky Davis) *Abyss / Nils Styger *A.I.M.: **Scientist Supreme / Lyle Getz (1st known leader) (deceased) **M.O.D.O.C. / George Tarleton (current leader) **Scientist Supreme / George Clinton (second-in-command) **Blizzard I / Gregor Shapanka **Cobalt Man / Ralph Roberts **M.E.C.H.: ***Silas / Leland Bishop (leader) ***Agent Novo ***Project: Chimera: ****Soundblaster **Dr. Paul Allen (deceased) **The Ringer / Anthony Davis *Agent Axis (deceased) *Agony / Leslie Gesneria (deceased) *Dr. Alexi Skarab **Janice Carr *Alicia Masters *The Ancient One / Yao *Angar the Screamer / David Angar *The Angel I / Thomas "Tom" Halloway (deceased) *Ani-Men: **Ape-Man / Gordon Keefer (leader) **Bird-Man / Henry Hawk **Cat-Man / Townshend Horgan **Frog-Man I / Francois Le Blanc *Annihilation Wave: **Annihilus *Anthony "Tony" Sardo (deceased) *Anti-Man / Conner Sims (deceased) *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur (deceased) **Horsemen of Apocalypse: ***1013 Team: ****Death (1013) (deceased) ****Famine (1013) (deceased) ****Pestilence / Phantom Bats of the Twelve Minds (deceased) ****War (1013) (deceased) ***Modern Team: ****Famine / Autumn Rolfson ****Pestilence (formerly Plague) ****War / Abraham Kieros ***Final Horseman: ****Death / Sanjar Javeed ****Famine / Jebediah "Jeb" Lee ****Pestilence / Ichisumi ****War / Decimus Furius **Mister Sinister / Nathaniel Essex ***Marauders: ****Arclight / Philippa Sontag (leader) ****Blockbuster / Michael Baer ****Harpoon / Nodiak Koatak ****Malice ****Prism / Robert "Robbie" (surname unknown) ****Riptide / Janos Quested ****Scalphunter / Johnathon "John" Greycrow ****Scrambler / Kim Il-sung ****Vertigo **Ozymandias (deceased) **Sugar Man *Arblus (deceased) *Armechadon Empire: **Lord Tantalus (ruler) *Armadillo / Antonio Rodriguez *Arnim Zola (deceased) *Arsenal *Asgardians: **All-Father Odin Borson **Frigga / Freyja Freyrdottir **Balder the Brave / Balder Odinson **Heimdall / Heimdallr **Hermod Odinson **Lady Sif **Tyr Odinson **Valkyries: ***Valkyrie / Brunnehilde (leader) **Vidar Odinson **Warriors Three: ***Fandral the Dashing (leader) ***Hogun the Grim ***Volstagg the Voluminous *Atlantis: **Emperor Thakorr (deceased) **Princess Fen (deceased) **King Namor McKenzie, the Sub-Mariner **Lady Dorma **Princess Namorita Prentiss **Lord Byrrah **Andromeda Attumasen **King Crab *Attilan: **House of Agon: ***King Black Bolt / Blackagar Boltagon ***Queen Medusa / Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon ***Crystal / Crystalia Amaquelin ***Gorgon Petragon ***Hypnos Petragon ***Karnak Mander-Azur ***Lockjaw ***Triton Mander-Azur **Genetic Council: ***Atrophus Lohn (1st known leader) (deceased) ***Lord Arkadine Arcadius (current leader) ***Carthus (deceased) ***Cobrana (deceased) ***Cynas ***Furgar ***Isopon (deceased) ***Kitang (deceased) ***Minius Gerion (deceased) ***Porcal ***Quartzon (deceased) ***Sapphiras ***Synaptix (deceased) ***Targon ***Thernon (deceased) ***Videmus **Aireo **Falcona **Geonic **Gigavon **Gladdom **Leonus **Reptarr **Royal Guard of Attilan: ***Chiron (second-in-command) ***Alaris ***Asmodeus ***Eelak the Agile ***Flaidermaus ***Glytra ***Kaliban ***Nahrees ***Neifi ***Pinyon ***Tonaja ***Yeti **San **Stallior **Viron **Zhime Krepit *Attuma (formerly Nekkrod: Breaker of Oceans) **Orka *Autobots: **Sentinel Prime (1st leader) (deceased) **Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (leader) ***Sparkplug ***Hi-Q **A-Team: ***Warpath (leader) ***Beachcomber ***Cosmos ***Powerglide ***Seaspray **Aerialbots: ***Superion ****Silverbolt (leader) ****Air Raid ****Fireflight ****Skydive II ****Slingshot ***Alpha Bravo **Alpha Trion (birth name A3) **Ammo **Aquaspeeders: ***Speedstream (leader) ***Aquafend ***Deluge I ***Jetstorm I **Arcee **B-Team: ***Pipes (leader) ***Hubcap ***Outback ***Swerve ***Tailgate **Backstop **Backstreet **Blaster ***Eject ***Flip Sides (faux allegiance) ***Ramhorn ***Rewind ***Slamdance ****Grand Slam ****Raindance ***Steeljaw **Bluestreak **Blurr ***Haywire ***Incinerator II **Brainstorm ***Arcana **Brawn **Chromedome ***Stylor **Circuit **Cliffjumper **Clones: ***Cloudraker ***Fastlane **Cobrabreast **Computron/Technobots: ***Scattershot (leader) ***Afterburner I ***Lightspeed ***Nosecone ***Strafe I **Constructicons: ***Devastator ****Scrapper (leader) ****Bonecrusher I ****Hook ****Long Haul ****Mixmaster ****Scavenger I *****Scorpulator ***Hauler **Crankshaft **Crossblades **Crosscut ***Road Rage **Crosshairs ***Pinpointer **Crosswise I **Dai Atlas ***Roadfire ****Drillbuster ***Sonic Bomber ****Sonic ***Speeder **Damus **Deftwing **Detritus **Devcon ***Slizardo / Spratt **Dinobots (formerly Lightning Strike Coalition Force): ***Grimlock (leader) ***Dinosaur Mini-Con Team: ****Dualor (leader) ****Knockdown ****Rav I ***Paddles ***Scorn ***Slash ***Sludge ***Slug ***Smash ***Snarl I ****Tyrannitron ***Swoop **Dogfight **Doubledealer (as Dealer) ***Knok **Doubleheader **Drift (birth name Deadlock) **Elita One (birth name Ariel) ***Chromia ****Flareup ***Firestar ***Greenlight ***Lancer ***Moonracer **Firebot **Fizzle **Fortress Maximus ***Cerebros **Gears **Getaway ***Rev **Glyph ***Tap-Out **Grapple **Greatshot **Groundbreaker **Gunrunner **Guzzle / Pneumatix **Hardhead ***Duros **Highbrow ***Gort **Hightower **Hoist ***Refute **Hosehead ***Lug **Hot Shot ***Recon Mini-Con Team: ****Jolt I (leader) ****Reverb ****Six-Speed **Hound **Huffer **Impactor **Inferno I **Interplanetary Personnel Exchange Program: ***Clamp Down ***Deep Cover **Ironhide **Jackpot ***Sights **Jazz (birth name Meister) **Jetfire I ***Commetor **Joyride ***Hotwire **Junkions: ***Wreck-Gar (leader) ***Ashtray ***Greasestain ***HAZMAT ***Junkyard ***Re-Cycle ***Rubbish ***Scrapheap ***Trashbin ***Wasteoid Gamma **Kick-Off **Kup ***Recoil **Makeshift **Mainframe ***Push-Button **Medix **Menasor/Stunticons: ***Motormaster (leader) ***Breakdown ***Dead End I ***Drag Strip ***Wildrider **Metalhawk ***Cloudburst ***Landmine ***Waverider **Metroplex ***Scamper ***Six-Gun ***Slammer **Micromasters: ***Countdown (leader) ***Air Patrol: ****Eagle Eye I (leader) ****Blaze Master ****Sky High II ****Tread Bolt ***Astro Squad: ****Moonrock & Missile Master (leader) ****Blast Master & Phaser (second-in-command) ****Barrage I & Heave ***Battle Patrol: ****Big Shot (leader) ****Flak ****Sidetrack ****Sunrunner ***Construction Patrol: ****Takedown (leader) ****Crumble ****Groundpounder II ****Neutro ***Erector ***Full-Barrel & Overflow ***Groundshaker ***Hot Rod Patrol: ****Big Daddy (leader) ****Greaser ****Hubs ****Trip-Up ***Hot House ***Ironworks ***Metro Squad: ****Oiler (leader) & Slide ****Power Run & Strikedown ****Roadburner & Wheel Blaze ***Monster Truck Patrol: ****Hydraulic (leader) ****Big Hauler ****Heavy Tread ****Slow Poke ***Off Road Patrol: ****Powertrain (leader) ****Highjump ****Mudslinger ****Tote ***Overload ***Pipeline & Gusher ***Race Car Patrol: ****Roadhandler (leader) ****Free Wheeler ****Swindler ****Tailspin ***Rescue Patrol: ****Stakeout (1st leader) ****Fixit (current leader) ****Red Hot ****Seawatch (formerly Baywatch) ***Retro & Surge **Mirage I **Monsterbots: ***Doublecross (leader) ***Grotusque ***Repugnus **Nightbeat I ***Muzzle **Obsidian **Omega Spreem **Omega Supreme **Omnibots: ***Overdrive (leader) ***Camshaft ***Downshift I **Omnicons: ***Signal Flare (leader) ***Skyblast ***Strongarm **Over-Run **Override **Perceptor I **Perceptor II/Street Action Mini-Con Team: ***High Wire (leader) ***Grindor ***Sureshock **Pincher ***Longtooth **Pointblank ***Peacemaker **Powerflash ***Road Rocket **Protectobots: ***Defensor ****Hot Spot ****Blades ****First Aid ****Groove ****Streetwise ***Rook I **Prowl I **Quickswitch **Rad ***Lionizer **Ratchet **Red Alert ***Longarm I **Rodimus (birth name Hot Rod) ***Firebolt **Rollout ***Glitch **Ruination/Commandos: ***Mega-Octane (leader) ***Armorhide ***Movor ***Ro-Tor ***Rollbar I **Side Burn **Sideswipe ***Nightbeat II ***Vanguard **Siren ***Quig **Sizzle I **Skids **Sky High I **Sky Lynx **Skyboom Shield/Race Mini-Con Team: ***Mirage II (leader) ***Dirt Boss ***Downshift II **Skyfall II ***Top-Heavy **Skyhammer **Slapdash ***Lube **Smokescreen I ***Liftor **Snarl II **Spinneret **Splashdown **Star Saber / Wing Saber I ***Road Caesar: ****Blacker ****Braver ****Laster ***Landcross/Multiforce: ****Wingwaver (leader): *****Wing (leader) *****Waver ****Dashtacker: *****Dash *****Tacker ****Machtackle: *****Mach *****Tackle **Star Saber Weapon/Air Defense Mini-Con Team: ***Runway II (leader) ***Jetstorm II ***Sonar I **Stockade I **Sunstreaker **Sureshot I ***Spoilsport **Throttlebots: ***Rollbar II (leader) ***Chase ***Freeway ***Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) ***Searchlight ***Wideload **Thundercracker **Tigertrack **Tracks ***Basher **Trailbreaker **Triton (faux allegiance) (deacesed) **Turbomasters: ***Thunder Clash (leader) ***Boss ***Breakneck ***Hurricane ***Scorch **Ultra Magnus **Victory Leo (birth name Orion) **Vroom **Wheelie **Wheeljack ***Wind Sheer **Whirl **Windcharger **Wreckers: ***Springer (current leader) ***Broadside ***Catilla ***Chainclaw ***Fisitron / Ironfist ***Jumpstarters: ****Topspin II ****Twin Twist ***Landfill ****Flintlock ****Silencer ***Quickmix ****Boomer ****Ricochet ***Rack'n'Ruin ***Roadbuster (deceased) ***Rotorstorm ***Sandstorm ***Scoop ****Holepunch ****Tracer ***X-Brawn **Xaaron **Windmill ***Teletraan I *Avengers: **Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (co-leader) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (co-leader) ***Edwin Jarvis **Ant-Man/Giant-Man / Henry "Hank" Pym **Avengers Academy: ***Striker / Brandon Sharpe (leader) ***Finesse / Jeanne Foucault ***Hazmat / Jennifer Takeda ***Mettle / Kenneth "Ken" Mack ***Reptil / Humberto Lopez ***Veil / Madeline "Maddy" Berry **Black Panther / T'Challa **Black Widow II / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Doctor Druid / Anthony Druid (born Anthony Ludgate) **The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner (formerly Nul: Breaker of Worlds) (reserve) **Living Lightning / Miguel Santos **Moondragon / Heather Douglas (reserve) **Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers **New Avengers: ***Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock (co-leader) ***Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) (co-leader) ***Falcon / Samuel "Sam" Wilson ***Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker (formerly Man-Spider, Dusk I, Hornet I, Prodigy I, Ricochet I) **Photon / Monica Rambeau (formerly Captain Marvel II) **Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff **Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff **Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew **Swordsman I / Jacques Duquesne **Thor Odinson **The Vision II **Wasp / Janet van Dyne **West Coast Avengers: ***Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton (leader) ***Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse ***Tigra / Greer Grant (formerly the Cat II) ***War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes ***Wonder Man / Simon Williams **Yellowjacket / Rita DeMara (reserve) **Young Avengers: ***Patriot II / Elijah "Eli" Bradley (leader) ***Hawkeye II / Katherine "Kate" Bishop ***Hulkling / Dorrek VII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman ***Speed / Thomas Shepherd ***Stature / Cassandra "Cassie" Lang ***Wiccan / William "Billy" Kaplan (formerly Asgardian) *Axonn-Karr (deceased) *Azazel *Baron Heinrich Zemo (deceased) *Barracuda *Basilisk / Basil Elks *Bastion (deceased) *Batroc's Brigade: **Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc (leader) **Machete / Ferdinand Lopez **Maximillian Zaran *The Beetle II / Janice Lincoln *Bengal / Duc No Tranh *Bernhard Gruler (deceased) *Dr. Berthold Sternberg (deceased) *The Beyonder *Bi-Beast *Biohazard / Fletcher Traynor *Bird-People: **Red Raven (current ruler) *The Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Black Cullens: **Thomas "Peach" Cullen (leader) (deceased) **Jack Pierce (deceased) **Midge Cullen-Pierce (deceased) **Flynn Cullen (deceased) **Lori Pierce (leader) *Black Knight II / Nathaniel "Nathan" Garrett (deceased) *Black Tom / Thomas "Tom" Cassidy *The Black Widow I / Claire Voyant *The Black Widow III / Yelena Belova *Blackout II / Marcus "Mark" Daniels *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi *Blastaar *The Blazing Skull / Mark Todd *The Blip / Shzzzllzzzthzz *Blizzard II / Donald "Donnie" Gill (deceased) *Blue Streak / Donald "Don" Thomas *The Blue Marvel / Bernard Brashear *The Boar Brothers / 26 & 27 *Boomerang / Frederick "Fred" Myers *Bosch *Bova Ayrshire *Brain Drain / Dr. Werner Schmidt *Brotherhood of Mutants: **Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (leader) **Acolytes: ***Kleinstock Brothers: ****Eric Kleinstock ****Harlan Kleinstock ****Sven Kleinstock ***Scanner / Sarah Ryall ***Seamus Mellencamp ***Suvik Senyaka ***Unus the Untouchable / Angelo Unuscione **Avalanche / Dominikos "Dominic" Petrakis **The Blob / Frederick "Fred" Dukes **Destiny II / Irene Adler **Mystique / Raven Darkholme **Pyro I / St. John Allerdyce **Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *Brotherhood of the Badoon: **Brother Royal Y-Gaaar **Brother Kamros (deceased) *Brute Force: **Soar (formerly Slipstream) (leader) **Hip Hop **Lionheart I **Surfstreak **Wreckless *Buck Cowan *Calypso Ezili *Camelot: **Knights of the Round Table: ***King Arthur Pendragon (deceased) ***Black Knight I / Sir Percy of Scandia (deceased) *Canada: **Department H: ***General Leonard Chasen ***Gary Cody ***Alpha Flight: ****Guardian / James "Jimmy" Hudson (leader) ****Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier ****Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier ****Puck / Eugene Judd ****Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski ****Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen ****Snowbird / Anne McKenzie-Thompson ****Vindicator / Heather McNeil-Hudson ***Gamma Flight: ****Diamond Lil / Lilian Crawley ****Smart Alec / Alexander Thorne ****Wild Child / Kyle Gibney *Carnage / Cletus Kasady **Carnage Symbiote *Captain Britain Corps: **Merlin / Merlyn ***Lady of the Northern Skies / Roma **Captain Britain / Brian Braddock *Captain Marvel I / Mar-Vell (formerly Walter Lawson) *Captain Ultra / Griffin Gogol *Carlton Velcro *Carrion / Malcolm McBride *Cassandra Nova Xavier (deceased) *The Cat I / Shen Kuei *The Celestials: **One Above All (leader) **Arishem the Judge **Ashema the Listener **Devron the Experimenter **Eson the Searcher **Exitar the Exterminator **Gammenon the Gatherer **Gamiel the Manipulator **Hargen the Measurer **Jemiah the Analyser **Nezarr the Calculator **Oneg the Prober **Scathan the Approver **Tefral the Surveyor **Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial **Ziran the Tester *The Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov *Charles "Chip" Chase *The Chaste: **Stick (leader) **Claw **Flame **Shaft **Spear **Star **Stone *Chemistro II / Calvin Carr (deceased) *China: **Radioactive Man / Chen Lu *Chthon *Circuit Breaker / Josephine "Josie" Beller *Circus of Crime: **Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt (leader) **Bruto the Strongman / Bruce Olafsen **The Clown / Eliot "Crafty" Franklin **The Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno **The Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver **Teena the Fat Lady / Mary Stenson *Citadel *Dr. Claire Temple *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *The Cobweb *Coldheart / Kateri Deseronto *Comanche / Darius Jones *The Committee: **Sidney Sarnak *Condor *Connors Family: **The Lizard / Curtis Connors **Martha Connors **William "Billy" Connors *Cordco: **Edwin Cord (C.E.O.) **Firepower / Jack Taggert **Mauler / Brendon Doyle *The Corruptor / Jackson Day *Cottonmouth I / Cornell Stokes *The Creature from Kosmos / Pilai *Crimson Dynamo III / Alexander "Alex" Nevsky (deceased) *Cross Technological Enterprise: **Darren Agoniestes Cross (C.E.O.) (deceased) *The Crusader / Arthur Blackwood *Cutthroat / Daniel "Danny" Leighton *Cyber / Silas Burr *Cybertronian Senate: **High Senator Proteus (deceased) **Contrail (deceased) **Drivetrain (deceased) **Halogen (deceased) **Sherma (deceased) **Tomaandi (deceased) **Traachon (deceased) *Cyclone / André Gerard *Dr. Cyrus Virro (deceased) *Cyttorak *D'Ken Neramani (deceased) **Erik the Red / Davan Shakari *Daily Bugle: **J. Jonah Jameson (editor-in-chief) **Ben Urich **Elizabeth "Betty" Brant **Ned Leeds **Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Patriot I / Jeffrey Mace (deceased) **Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Daken / Akihiro *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Daniels Family: **Jack Daniels (deceased) **The Mangler / Shadrick Daniels **The Spear / Jasper Daniels *Dark Elf Society: **Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Dark Matter / Serge *Darkhawk / Christopher Powell *Darwin / Armando Muñoz *Daughters of the Dragon: **Colleen Wing **Mercedes "Misty" Knight *Deacon Frost *Death *Death's Head *Death-Stalker / Phillip Sterling *Deathbird / Cal'syee Neramani *Deathwatch *Decepticons: **Megatron I (leader) ***Blastcharge I **Abominus/Terrorcons: ***Hun-Gurrr (leader) ***Blot ***Cutthroat ***Rippersnapper ***Sinnertwin **Aerodive (deceased) **Airstrike (deceased) **Astrotrain **Axer **Banzai-Tron ***Razor-Sharp **Barricade I ***Frenzy II **Battlechargers: ***Runabout ***Runamuck **Battletrap **Bitstream **Black Shadow ***Blue Bacchus **Blackout II ***Scorponok II **Blip (deceased) **Blitzkrieg **Blitzwing **Breastforce: ***Deathsaurus / Deszarus (leader) ****Eaglebreast ****Tigerbreast ***Deathcobra (deceased) ***Liokaiser: ****Leozack (leader) *****Lionbreast ****Drillhorn *****Hornbreast ****Guyhawk *****Hawkbreast ****Hellbat *****Kōmoribreast ****Jallguar *****Jaguarbreast ****Killbison *****Bisonbreast **Calcar **Centuritron/Assault Mini-Con Team: ***Heavytread ***Runway I ***Windshear **Charger ***Fire Beast **Chopper **Clones: ***Pounce ***Wingspan **Combaticons: ***Bruticus ****Onslaught (leader) ****Blast Off ****Brawl ****Swindle I ****Vortex ***Sky Shadow I **Crankcase II **Crumplezone I **Crush **Darkwing ***Throttle **Deadlift **Demolishor ***Blackout IV **Detritus **Dirge I **Dispensor **Double Punch **Doubledealer (as Clouder) ***Skar **Dreads: ***Crankcase I ***Crowbar ***Hatchet **Dreadwind ***Hi-Test **Duststorm **Fangry ***Brisko **Fearswoop **Firecons: ***Sparkstalker (leader) ***Cindersaur ***Flamefeather **Flip Sides **Flywheels **Fracture **Freelance (deceased) **Galvatron I ***Cyclonus ****Nightstick ***Scourge II ****Fracas **Gravedigger **Gutcruncher **Hardtop **Horri-Bull / Bullhorn ***Kreb **Horrorcons: ***Apeface ****Spasma ***Snapdragon ****Krunk **Hotlink **Hydrotroopers: ***Rage (leader) ***Aquablast ***Drench I ***Hydradread **Incinerator I **Insecticons: ***Shrapnel (leader) ***Barrage I ***Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ****Needler ***Chop Shop ***Kickback ***Pseudo ***Ransack ***Venom **Krok ***Gatoraider **Liftoff (deceased) **Lugnut **Mayhem Attack Squad: ***Bludgeon (leader) ***Bomb-Burst ***Bugly ***Carnivac ***Finback ***Iguanus I ***Needlenose ****Sunbeam ****Zigzag ***Octopunch ***Quake ****Heater ****Tiptop ***Skullgrin ***Snarler ***Spinister / Rotorblade ****Hairsplitter ****Singe ***Stranglehold ***Submarauder **Micromasters: ***Skystalker II (leader) ***Air Strike Patrol: ****Whisper (leader) ****Nightflight ****Storm Cloud ****Tailwind ***Airwave ***Battle Squad: ****Direct Hit (leader) & Power Punch ****Fireshot & Vanquish ****Meltdown & Half-Track ***Blackout III & Spaceshot ***Cement-Head & Terror-Tread ***Constructor Squad: ****Sledge & Hammer (leader) ****Grit & Excavator ****Stonecruncher & Knockout ***Flattop ***Greasepit I ***Military Patrol: ****Bombshock II (leader) ****Dropshot ****Growl ****Tracer I ***Race Track Patrol: ****Barricade II (leader) ****Ground Hog ****Motorhead ****Roller Force ***Roughstuff ***Skyhopper ***Sports Car Patrol: ****Blackjack (leader) ****Detour ****Hyperdrive ****Road Hugger **Mindwipe ***Vorath **Misfire / Flyhigh ***Aimless **Monstructor/Pretender Monsters: ***Icepick (leader) ***Birdbrain ***Bristleback ***Scowl ***Slog ***Wildfly **Nightracer I (deceased) **Nightstalker (deceased) **Octane **Oil Slick **Overlord ***Giga ***Mega **Paralon **Ped **Piranacon/Seacons: ***Snaptrap (birth name Blasttrap) (leader) ***Nautilator ***Overbite I (birth name Overboard) ***Seawing ***Skalor (birth name Sailor) ***Tentakil (birth name Torrekil) **Predaking/Anicons: ***Razorclaw (leader) ***Divebomb II ***Headstrong ***Rampage ***Tantrum **Predator Attack Mini-Con Team: ***Dreadwing II (leader) ***Overbite II ***Sonar III **Predators: ***Skyquake (leader) ***Falcon ***Skydive I ***Snare ***Stalker ***Talon **Rainmakers: ***Acid Storm ***Ion Storm (deceased) ***Nova Storm (deceased) **Ramjet I **Ransack II **Reflector (Trio): ***Viewfinder (leader) ***Spectro ***Spyglass **Roadblock I **Roadgrabber **Ruckus **Scorponok I ***Olin Zarak III **Shockwave ***Fistfight ***Nitro **Sixshot **Skullcruncher ***Grax **Sky-Byte **Skylance **Skywarp ***Thunderclash **Slicer (deceased) **Slipstream **Slugslinger ***Caliburst **Smolder ***Chopster **Snow Cat ***Crumplezone II **Soundwave I ***Buzzsaw ***Cobalt Sentries: ****Garboil ****Howlback ***Frenzy I ***Laserbeak ***Overkill ***Ratbat (deceased) ***Ravage ***Rumble ***Slugfest ***Squawkbox ****Beastbox ****Squawktalk ***Wingthing **Springload **Squeezeplay ***Lokos **Starscream I ***Swindle II **Starscream II (deceased) **Stockade II **Storm Surge **Straxus (deceased) ***Squadron X: ****Macabre (current leader) ****Crosscut II ****Earthquake ****Fang ****Ferak ****Tornado ***Triton (deceased) **Sunstorm **Take-Off ***Screech **Terrain Mini-Con Team: ***Overcast (leader) ***Deepdive ***Longarm II **Terrashock **Thrust I ***Inferno II **Tidal Wave ***Ramjet II **Treadhead **Treadshot ***Catgut **Triggerhappy / Gunwing ***Blowpipe **Trypticon ***Full-Tilt **Turbo Master **Turmoil (deceased) **Underbite **Weirdwolf ***Monzo **Wildfire **Windsweeper **Wreckage *Defenders: **Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange (leader) ***Clea Strange ***Wong **Ant-Man II / Scott Lang **Captain Marvel III / Genis-Vell **The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner (formerly Nul: Breaker of Worlds) **Namor McKenzie, the Sub-Mariner (reserve) **Nighthawk / Kyle Richmond **She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters **Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd *Delta Force: **Kro (leader) **Blackwulf / Lucian **Dark Angel / Deborah & Donald Ritter (formerly Tzaboath) **Karkas **Ransak the Reject *Demons of "Otherplace": **N'Astirh *Destiny I / Paul Destine (deceased) *The Destroyer / Kevin "Keene" Marlow *Deviant Society: **Brother Tode (king) (deceased) **Queen Vira (deceased) **Kro (current ruler) **Ghaur (high priest) *Devil Hulk / Brian David Banner *Diablo / Esteban de Ablo *Diamondback I / Willis Stryker *Doctor Bong / Lester Verde *Doctor Faustus / Johann Fennhoff *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (formerly the Master Planner) *Doctor Spectrum / Kinji Obatu (deceased) *Dominus (deceased) **Desert Dwellers: ***Cactus ***Butte (deceased) ***Gila **Lucifer *Diamondhead / Archibald Dyker *Doctor Sun *Dominic Fortune / Duvid Fortunov *The Doppelgänger *Dormammu **Baron Karl Mordo ***Kaecilius **Orini *Dragonfly / Veronica Dultry *Dreadknight / Bram Velsing **Hellhorse / Elendil *Dropkick *Egghead / Elihas Starr (deceased) *Ego the Living Planet *Elders of the Universe: **Champion of the Universe / Tryco Slatterus **The Collector / Taneleer Tivan **The Gardener / Ord Zyonz **The Grandmaster / En Dwi Gast **The Runner / Gilpetperdon **The Stranger *Electro II / Ivan Kronov *Elektro *Elizabeth "Betty" Dean (deceased) *Ellen Brandt *The Enforcer / Charles Delazny, Jr. *Epsiloni: **General Threkker *Equinox / Terrance Sorenson *Dr. Eric Schmitt (deceased) *Erik Killmonger (birth name N'Jadaka) *Eternals: **Eternals of Earth: ***Zuras (leader) ***Ajak ***Druig ***Gilgamesh (formerly the Forgotten One) ***Ikaris ***Makkari ***Phastos ***Sersi ***Sprite ***Thena / Azura **Eternals of Titan: ***Mentor I / A'Lars (leader) ***Elysius ***I.S.A.A.C. ***Starfox / Eros (birth name Eron) ***Sui-San ***Uranos **Kronos **Uni-Mind *Eternity *Excalibur: **Captain Britain I / Brian Braddock (leader) **Black Knight III / Dane Whitman **Lionheart II / Kelsey Leigh (formerly Captain Britain II) **Meggan Puceanu **Peter "Pete" Wisdom **Psylocke / Elizabeth Braddock *Extempaxia *Professor Ezekiel Shecktor (deceased) *Fabian Cortez (deceased) *The Fallen One *Fear Lords: **Dweller-in-Darkness (leader) **D'Spayre **Kkallakku **Nightmare ***Dreamstalker **The Lurking Unknown (deceased) **The Straw Man *The Fenris Wolf *Ferocia / Fera *Fever Pitch *Fin Fang Foom *Fire Giants: **Surtur (ruler) *Firebrand / Robert "Bob" Gilbert *Flag-Smasher / Karl Morganthau *Flame *Flatline *Flying Tiger *Forbush Man / Irving Forbush *Frank Drake *Frog-Man II / Eugene Patilio *Frost Giants: **Laufey (Co-ruler) **King Farbauti **Loki Laufeyson ***Enchnatress / Amora ****Executioner / Skurge *Fusion / Wayne Markley *Future Foundation: **Fantastic Four: ***Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards (formerly Hydro) (leader) ***Human Torch II / Jonathan " Johnny" Storm (formerly Pyro II) ***Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards (formerly Aero) ***The Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (formerly Geo, Angrir: Breaker of Souls) ****H.E.R.B.I.E. **Franklin Richards **Valeria Richards *FuturePharm: **Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Galactic Council: **Spartoi Empire: ***Emperor J'son / Jason of Spartax *Galactus / Galan **Heralds of Galactus: ***Terrax the Tamer / Tyros (leader) ***Air-Walker / Gabriel Lan ***Firelord / Pyreus Kril ***Galvanos / Iem (deceased) ***Stardust / Lambda-Zero *Galaxy Master *The Gargoyle I / Yuri Topolov (deceased) *Gary Gilbert *Gibbon / Martin Blank *Gideon Mace *Giganto *The Glob / Joseph "Joe" Timms *Gnucci Crime Family: **Ma Gnucci / Isabelle Gnucci (deceased) ***The Russian *Goldbug / Matthew Gilden *Gorilla-Man / Kenneth "Ken" Hale *Grapplers: **Titania I / Davida DeVito (leader) **Letha / Helen Feliciano **Poundcakes / Marian Pouncy *Graviton / Franklin Hall *Grayson Family: **Dr. Matthew Grayson (birth name Matthew Grabshied) (deceased) **Uranian / Robert Grayson (birth name Robert Grabshied) (formerly Marvel Boy I) *Great Beasts: **Kariooq the Conqueror **Kolomaq **Ranaq **Somon the Artificer **Tanaraq **Tolomaq **Tundra ***Ranark the Ravager *The Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Professor Gregson Gilbert **Dragon Man *The Grey Gargoyle / Paul Duval (formerly Mokk: Breaker of Faith) *Griffon / Jonathan "Johnny" Horton *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *The Grizzly / Maxwell Markham *Grizzly / Theodore Wynchester *Groot / The Monster from Planet X *Grottu *Guardian Prime (deceased) *Guardians of the Galaxy: **Star-Lord / Peter Quill (leader) **Adam Warlock **Cosmo **Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas **Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan **Moondragon / Heather Douglas **Quasar II / Phyla-Vell **Rocket Raccoon ***Groot ***Wal Rus *Gypsy Moth / Sybil Dvorak *Halflife / Anthony "Tony" Masterson *Hammer Industries: **Justin Hammer (C.E.O.) **Crimson Cowl / Justine Hammer *The Hand: **The Gorgon / Tomi Shishido (current leader) **Ikari **Kirigi **Revanche / Kwannon (deceased) *Hannibal King *Hati Fenrisson *Hatut Zeraze: **White Wolf / Hunter (leader) *Heavy Metal: **Uproar (leader) **Armory **Bloodbath **Ramrod **Tailgunner *Heinz Kruger (deceased) *Hel: **Hela (ruler) **Hell Lords: **Marduk Kurios **Mephisto ***Blackheart ***Centurious **Satannish *Hellfire Club: **Inner Circle: ***Black King / Sebastian Shaw (leader) ***Mastermind / Jason Wyngarde ***Black Bishop / Harold "Harry" Leland ***White Bishop / Donald Pierce *Dr. Henri Arkeville *Dr. Herbert Wyndham *Heroes for Hire: **Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) **Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand *The Hijacker / Howard Mitchell *Hippo *Hit-Monkey *The Hitman II / James "Jimmy" Pierce *The Hive: **Olin Zarak III (leader) **Aimless **Brisko **Blowpipe **Caliburst **Fracas **Grax **Hairsplitter **Heater **Hi-Test **Kreb **Krunk **Lokos **Monzo **Nightstick **Singe **Spasma **Sunbeam **Throttle **Tiptop **Vorath **Zigzag *The Hobgoblin I / Roderick Kingsley *Jack O'Lantern / Jason Macendale, Jr. *Professor Ho Yinsen (deceased) *The Hood / Parker Robbins *The Human Fly / Richard "Rick" Deacon *The Human Torch I / Jim Hammond *Hybrid / Scott Washington **Hybrid Symbiote: ***Agony Symbiote ***Lasher Symbiote ***Phage Symbiote ***Riot Symbiote *Hydra: **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (leader) **Arnim Zola (A.I.) ***Doughboy **Arnold Brown **Crossbones / Brock Rumlow **The Jaguar / Ramon de Rico **Fenris / Andrea von Strucker (deceased) **Hive **Kraken I / Daniel Whitehall **Kyle Forrest **Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian **Mentallo / Marvin Flumm **Stanford Kaminsky **Swordsman II / Andreas von Strucker (formerly Fenris) **Werner von Strucker (deceased) *Hydro-Man / Morris Bench *Hyperion (deceased) *Ice Giants: **Ymir (king) *Iguana / Iggy *Ilsa Koenig (deceased) *Impossible Man *Infinity *Insect Man *Intelligencia: **The Alchemist / Dr. Saxton Bernard **Brainchild **The Controller / Basil Sandhurst **Dr. Jonas Harrow **Dr. Karlin "Karl" Malus **Dr. Lemuel Dorcas **The Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol **Machinesmith / Samuel Saxon **Mad Thinker / Julius (surname unknown) ***Awesome Android **Mordillo / Simon Bretnor ***Brynocki **Super-Apes: ***Red Ghost / Ivan Kragoff (Super-Apes leader) ***Igor ***Mikhlo ***Peotor **The Tinkerer / Phineas Mason **Ulysses S. Klaw (born Klaue) **The Wizard / Bentley Wittman *Iron Cross / Helmut Gruler **Iron Monger II / Ezekiel Stane *It, the Living Colossus *Jabari Tribe: **White Gorilla Cult: ***The Man-Ape / M'Baku *The Jackal / Miles Warren **Spidercide (deceased) *Jacob "Jake" Fury (formerly Kraken II) *Jane Foster *Jessica Jones-Cage (formerly Jewel) *Jhiaxus *Jigsaw / William "Billy" Russo *Jonathan "John" Jameson III (formerly Man-Wolf) *The Jester / Jonathan "John" Powers *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder **Zabu *The Kangaroo / Frank Oliver *Kestrel / Jonathan "John" Wraith (deceased) *Kiler Shrike / Simon Maddicks *The Kingpin / Wilson Fisk **Bullseye / Lester (surname unknown) **Eric Slaughter **Rose / Richard Fisk **Turk Barrett *Korbonites: **Beta Ray Bill *Kosmosian Empire: **Royal Family: ***Primotur Jekuakkekt (deceased) ***Primotur Keka'Akeluak ***Jikekt *The Kraken *Krakoa *Kranix (deceased) *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Kree Empire: **Supreme Intelligence (ruler) **Kree Imperial Military: ***Accuser Corps: ****Domak (Grand Accuser) (deceased) ****Ronan (current Grand Accuser) ***Pursuer Corps: ****Korath-Thak (leader) *Kremzeek (deceased) *Kronos Corporation: **Aleksander Lukin (C.E.O.) (deceased) *K'un-L'un: **Dragon Kings (ruling council): ***Yu-Ti / Nu-An (leader) **The Thunderer / Lei-Kung *Kubik *Kuan-Yin Xorn *Lanarq: **Zarkan *Lash *Lasher / Ramón Hernández (deceased) *Latveria: **Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom (monarch) **Lucia von Bardas *Leap-Frog / Vincent Patilio *Legion / David Haller *Lemuria: **King Naga (deceased) **King Nergill **Llyra Morris *Lepus / Andrew Lapin *Liege Maximo (birth name Liege) *Life Foundation: **Carlton Drake (deceased) **Roland Treece (deceased) *Lightmaster / Edward Lansky *Lilith **Lilin: ***Blackout I / Raymond "Ray" Carrigan ***Creed ***Outcast ***Pilgrim ***Skinner *Lin Sun *The Living Diamond / Jack Winters (formerly Jack O'Diamonds) (deceased) *The Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol (formerly the Living Pharaoh) *Lloyd Bloch (formerly Moonstone I) *The Looter / Norton Fester *Lord Dark Wind / Kenji Oyama (deceased) *Lord Thurston Chumley (birth name Thurston Quarry) **Dinsmoore (full name unknown) *Lord Vlad III Dracula (formerly Vlad the Impaler) **Baron Blood / Jonathan "John" Falsworth **Clifton "Cliff" Graves (deceased) **Jean "Jeanie" (deceased) *Lord Gyconi *Machine Man / Aaron Stack / Z2P45-9-X-51 *Madame Web / Cassandra Webb *Madcap *The Madman / Philip "Phil" Sterns *Maelstrom *Maggia: **Big Ben / Benjamin "Ben" Donovan **Bushmaster / Jonathan "John" McIver (deceased) **Hammerhead / Joseph Lorenzini **The Hitman I / Burt Kenyon (deceased) **Nefaria Family: ***Count Luchino Nefaria (patriarch) ***Madame Masque / Whitney Frost / Giulietta Nefaria **Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi ***Man Mountain Marko / Michael Marko *Magnificus **Ga'mede *Magnitron / Yon-Rogg *Magnus *Malekith the Accursed *Mallen *Mammomax / Maximus Jensen *The Man-Beast *The Man-Bull / William "Bill" Taurens (deceased) *Man-Killer / Katrina van Horn *The Mandarin **Ultimo *The Mandrill / Jerome Beechman *The Mangog *Many-Angled Ones: **Shuma-Gorath *Mardos / K'h'sla (deceased) *Margaret "Peggy" Carter (deceased) *Marie Cartier *The Masked Marauder / Frank Farnum *Masque *Massachusetts Academy: **Staff: ***Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) (chairman of the board) **Students: ***Hellions: ****Empath / Manuel de la Rocha (leader) ****Beef / Buford Wilson ****Bevatron / Fabian Marechal-Julbin ****Catseye / Sharon Smith ****Jetstream / Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid ****Roulette / Jennifer Stavros ****Tarot / Marie-Ange Colbert *Master Khan *Master Mold *Master Order & Lord Chaos **In-Betweener *The Master of the World / Eshu *Masters of Evil: **Baron Helmut Zemo (formerly Phoenix, Citizen V II) **Goliath I / Erik Josten (formerly Power Man II, Atlas) **Living Laser / Arthur Parks **Whiplash / Marco "Mark" Scarlotti *The Matador / Manuel Eloganto *Maverick / David North / Christoph "Christopher" Nord *Maximus the Mad / Maximus Boltagon **Mordis **Pulssus (deceased) **The Seeker / Kadlec (deceased) *Maxwell Grant (deceased) *Meachum Family: **Harold Meachum (deceased) **Ward Meachum **Joy Meachum *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Melvin Potter (formerly Gladiator II) *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Mercy / Ab'ltris (Abigail Mercy Wright) *Mesmero / Vincent (surname unknown) *Metal Master / Molyb *Michael Morbius, the Living Vampire *Mickey Fondozzi *The Midgard Serpent / Jormungand *The Midnight Man / Anton Mogart *Midnight Sons: **Blade / Eric Brooks (co-leader) **Moon Knight / Marcus "Marc" Spector (co-leader) ***Frenchie / Jean-Paul Duchamp **Ghost Rider / Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze ***Zarathos **The Man-Thing / Theodore "Ted" Sallis **The Manphibian **N'Kantu, the Living Mummy **Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell (birth name Jacob Russoff) *Midtown High School: **Staff: ***Raymond Warren **Student Body: ***Ava Ayala ***Elizabeth "Liz" Allan ***Eugene "Flash" Thompson ***Francine "Francie" Beck ***Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy ***Harold "Harry" Osborn ***Mary Jane Watson ***The Prowler / Hobie Brown ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker (formerly Man-Spider, Dusk I, Hornet I, Prodigy I, Ricochet I) *Mikhail Rasputin (deceased) *The Mimic / Calvin Rankin *Mind-Wave / Erik Gelden *Miracle Man / Joshua Ayers *Mirage I / Desmond Charne *Miss America / Madeline Joyce-Frank (deceased) *Mr. Doll / Nathaniel "Nathan" Dolly (deceased) **Madame Doll / Priscilla Dolly (deceased) ***Brothers Grimm / Barton & Percival "Percy" Grimes *Mister Fear I / Zoltan Drago (deceased) *Mister Fear II / Lawrence "Larry" Cranston *Mister Fear III / Alan Fagan *Mister Fish / Mortimer "Mort" Norris *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Mister Negative *Mitchell Carson *Moira Kinross-MacTaggert *Mojo **Reavers: ***Lady Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama (co-leader) ***Spiral / Rita Wayward (co-leader) ***Angelo Macon ***Bonebreaker ***Murray Reese ***Pretty Boy ***Skullbuster ***Wade Cole *Mole Man / Harvey Elder **The Brute that Walks / Howard Avery **Droom **Gargantus **Giganto **Gorgilla **Gorgolla, the Living Gargoyle **Grogg **Molten Man-Thing **Monstro **Tragg **Tricephalous **Ugu the Neolithic *Molecule Man / Owen Reece *Molten Man / Mark Raxton *Monsteroso *Monstrom *Moonstone II / Karla Sofen (formerly Meteorite) *Morgan le Fay **Mordred the Evil (formerly Sir Mordred) (deceased) *Morlocks: **Callisto (leader) **Annalee **Ape **Berzerker / Raymond "Ray" Carter **Erg **Leech **Mole **Opsidian **Piper **Scaleface **Sunder / Mark Hallett **Tar Baby **Thornn / Lucia Callasantos *MultiCorp: **Mr. Frost (C.E.O.) *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Nanny **Orphan-Maker / Peter *Nebula *Nebulan Rebellion: **Gort (leader) **Arcana **Boomer **Duros **Flintlock **Holepunch **Hotwire **Lube **Lug **Muzzle **Peacemaker **Pinpointer **Quig **Rev **Ricochet III **Silencer **Spoilsport **Stylor **Tracer *Nekra Sinclair *Nelson and Murdock Law Office: **Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock **Franklin "Foggy" Nelson **Karen Page *Nemesis (birth name Dion) *Nephrus (deceased) *N.E.S.T.: **Joshua Red (head) **Kyle Pennington **Overdrive **Richard Burke **Robert Epps **Sandra Birkin **William Fowler **William "Bill" Lennox *New Warriors: **Night Thrasher / Dwayne Taylor (leader) **Firestar / Angelica "Angel" Jones **Hindsight / Carlton LaFroyge **Justice / Vance Astrovik **Namorita Prentiss **Penance / Robert "Robbie" Baldwin (formerly Speedball) **The Scarlet Spider II / Kaine Parker **Silhouette Chord *New York City Police Department: **Captain George Stacy **Jean DeWolff **Martin Soap **Stanley "Stan" Carter **Toxin / Patrick "Pattie" Mulligan ***Toxin Symbiote *Nexus: **Breakaway **Heatwave **Landquake **Skyfall I **Topspin I *Nidhogg *Nomad / Jack Monroe (formerly Bucky II) *Nova Prime (deceased) *Nuke / Frank Simpson *Obadiah Stane (formerly Iron Monger I) (current C.E.O.) *Oblivion *Omega Flight: **Box / Jerome Jaxon (deceased) *Omega Red / Arkady Rossovich *Onslaught *Onyx (deceased) **Bombshock I (deceased) **Tuskmaster (deceased) *The Orb *Orrgo *The Over-Mind / Grom *Override / Gregory Herd *The Owl / Leland Owlsley *Parker Family: **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Benjamin Parker (deceased) **May Reilly-Parker **Spider-Man / Peter Parker (formerly Man-Spider, Dusk I, Hornet I, Prodigy I, Ricochet I) *Paul Cartier (formerly Wendigo I) *Pavane *Phage / Carl Mach (deceased) *Phantom Rider / Carter Slade (deceased) *Professor Philo Zogolowski (deceased) *Dr. Phineas Horton (deceased) *The Phoenix Force *Piranha *Piranha Jones / Raymond "Ray" Jones **Cockroach Hamilton / Dontrell Hamilton *Plantman / Samuel Smithers *Porcupine / Alexander Gentry *Power Broker, Inc.: **Power Broker / Curtiss Jackson (deceased) *Power Cosmic Cult **High Priest Mortis / Aldess (deceased) **Priestess Mier'sd (deceased) **Contagion (unwilling) (deceased) **Criimado (deceased) **Frostbite / Astraea (deceased) **Grav'Na (deceased) **Ledezri (deceased) **Zaamod (deceased) *Predator X (deceased) *The Presence / Sergei Krylov *Project: Gladiator: **Dr. Wilma Calvin **Dr. Paul Allen (double agent for A.I.M.) (deceased) *Project: Wideawake: **Senator Robert Kelly (leader) **Dr. Bolivar Trask **Dr. Kavita Rao **Mutant Response Division (M.R.D.): ***Colonel Jonathan Moss (leader) *Proteus / Kevin MacTaggert *Puma / Thomas Fireheart *The Puppet Master / Phillip Masters *Purifiers: **William Stryker (leader) **Cameron Hodge (deceased) **Graydon Creed (financial backer; deceased) *Python / Emil Cullen (deceased) *Purple Man / Zebediah Killgrave *Queen of the Brood *Quincy Baker (deceased) **Edith Baker (deceased) **Rachel van Housen (deceased) **Taj Nital *Quintessa *Quintesson Empire: **Supreme Imperial Magistrate Derodomontatus (deceased) **Judge Klementia **Judge Pentius **Overseer Vashik **Prime Executioner Jolup **Inquirata **Xeros (deceased) *Radioactive Spider (deceased) *Rand Corporation: **Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand (CEO) **Jeryn Hogarth **Joy Meachum *Ransak the Reject *Rat Pack: **Black Mariah / Mariah Dillard (leader) *Rathor Kahn (deceased) *Raul Armand Bushman *Ravage / Geoffrey Crawford *Raymond "Ray" Schoonover (deceased) *Razor-Fist / Douglas Scott *Red Guardian I / Alexi Shostakov *Red Skull II / Albert Malik (deceased) *The Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Riot / Trevor Cole (deceased) *Robert "Bob" Diamond *Rock / Samuel "Sam" LaRoquette *Rock Trolls: **King Geirrodur **Ulik *Roger Gocking *Rommbu *Romulus (deceased) *Roxxon Energy Corporation: **Minotaur / Dario Agger (current C.E.O.) **Hugh Jones (former C.E.O.) *Royal Canadian Mounted Police: **Sergeant Douglas Thompson *Russell Family: **Philip Russell (birth name Philip Russoff) **Laura Russell (formerly Laura Russoff) (deceased) **Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell (birth name Jacob Russoff) **Lissa Russell (birth name Lissa Russoff; formerly the Weredemon) *Russia: **FSB (Federal Security Service): ***Crimson Dynamo II / Boris Turgenov (deceased) ***Valentin Shatalov (formerly Crimson Dynamo VI) **Winter Guard: ***Red Guardian II / Nikolai Krylenko (leader) ***Crimson Dynamo V / Dimitri Bukharin ***Darkstar / Layna Petrovna ***Powersurge / Illarion Ramskov ***Sibercat / Illich Lavrov ***Steel Guardian / Josef Petkus (formerly Red Guardian III) ***Ursa Major / Mikhail Ursus ***Vostok / Anatoly *The Sandman / Flint Marko / William Baker *Saur-Lords: **Styro (leader) **Allo **Anky **Bront **Pter *Sauron / Karl Lykos *Savage Land Mutates: **Brainchild (leader) **Amphibius **Barbarus **Gaza **Lorelei / Lani Ubanu **Lupo *The Scar (deceased) *Scarecrow / Ebenezer Laughton *The Scarlet Beetle *The Scarlet Spider I / Ben Reilly (deceased) *Scimitar *Scream / Donna Diego (deceased) *Scream Symbiote (deceased) *Scorcher / Steven "Steve" Hudak *The Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan *Scythe *Seagate Prison: **Albert "Billy Bob" Rackham (deceased) *Selene Gallio (formerly the Black Queen) *Señor Muerte / Ramón García *The Sentry / Robert Reynolds *Serpent Society: **King Cobra / Klaus Voorhees (formerly Cobra) (co-leader) **Viper / Jordan Stryke (co-leader) **Anaconda / Blanche Sitznski **Black Mamba / Tanya Sealy **Black Racer / Ariana Saddiqi **Constrictor / Frank Payne **Cottonmouth II / Burchell Clemens **Death Adder / Roland Burroughs **The Eel / Leopold "Leo" Stryke **Gaboon / Jack Richardson **Princess Python / Zelda DuBois **Puff Adder / Gordon Fraley **Rattler / Gustav Krueger **Sidewinder I / Seth Voelker (deceased) **Sidewinder II / Gregory Bryan *Shades / Hernán Álvarez *The Shadow King **Amahl Faurok (deceased) *Shaka Kharn *Shang-Chi *The Shaper of Worlds *Shellshock / Gary Buser *Shi'ar Empire: **Magestrix Lilandra Neramani **Imperial Guard: ***Gladiator I / Kallark (leader) ***Astra ***Earthquake ***Electron ***Fang ***Hobgoblin ***Hussar ***Impulse ***Manta ***Mentor II ***Neutron ***Oracle / Sybil ***Smasher / Vril-Rokk ***Starbolt ***Tempest / Grannz ***Warstar / B'nee & C'cil **Vulcan / Gabriel Summers *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury **Agent 13 / Sharon Carter **Alexander Pierce **Alphonso "Mac" Mackenie **The Black Widow II / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Clay Quartermain **Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine **Deathlok / Luther Manning **Dum Dum Dugan / Timothy Aloysious Cadwallader Dugan **Eric Koenig, Jr. **James "Jimmy" Woo ***The Human Robot / M-11 **Jasper Sitwell **Jonathan "John" Garrett **Maria Hill **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Secret Warriors: ***Quake / Daisy Lincoln (leader) ***Hellfire / James Taylor James ***Sebastian Druid ***Skoll Fenrisson ***Slingshot / Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez ***Stonewall / Jerry Sledge **Texas Twister / Drew Daniels **Thunderbolts: ***Songbird / Melissa Gold (formerly Screaming Mimi) (leader) ***Ant-Man III / Eric O'Grady ***Diamondback II / Rachel Leighton ***Electro III / Maxwell Dillon ***The Ghost ***Mach I / Abner Jenkins (formerly the Beetle) ***Paladin ***Taskmaster / Anthony "Tony" Masters **Wendell Vaughn (formerly Marvel Boy II, Quasar I) *Shockblast *The Shocker / Herman Schultz *Shockwave / Lancaster Sneed *The Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada *Simpson Family: **Craig "Crash" Simpson (deceased) **Roxanne Simpson (formerly Black Rose) **Ghost Rider / Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze *Skaar Banner *Skelton Crew: **Red Skull I / Johann Shmidt (leader) **Crossbones / Brock Rumlow **Sin / Sinthea Shmidt *Skeleton Ki / Alisher Sham *Skrull Empire: **Emperor Dorrek VII **Empress R'Klll (deceased) **Empress Veranke (deceased) **Princess Anelle **Military: ***Power-Skrull / Paibok ***Super-Skrull / Kl'rt ***Agent X'iv *The Sleepwalker **Richard "Rick" Sheridan *Slingers: **The Black Marvel / Daniel Lyons (leader) **Prodigy II / Richard "Ritchie" Gilmore **Dusk II / Cassie St. Commons **Hornet II / Edward "Eddie" McDonough **Ricochet II / Johnathon "John" Gallo *Slither / Aaron Solomon *Sylvester "Snake" Marston *Spacewarp *Speed Demon / James Sanders (formerly the Whizzer II) *Spencer Smythe *The Sphinx / Anath-Na Mut *The Spot / Jonathan Ohnn *The Spymaster *The Squid / Donald Callahan *Star Seekers: **Cannonball V (captain) **Thundertron (former captain) (deceased) **Roadhook (first mate) **Behemoth **Burnout **The Chairman **Cindershot **Davan (deceased) **F'htg (deceased) **Gallows (deceased) **Guillotine (deceased) **Horg (deceased) **Mogvr (deceased) **The Navigator (15th Century) / Grovor (deceased) **The Navigator (21st Century) **Prism Glider (deceased) **Pro-Vyd (deceased) **Rotorfire (deceased) **Slicedrive (deceased) **Starquest **Thunderlane ***Ferrocious **Torrent (deceased) **Vor-Maq (deceased) *Starjammers: **Corsair / Christopher Summers (leader) **Axegrind / Jerrak **Ch'od ***Cr'reee **Hepzibah **Raza Longknife *Stark Family: **Howard Stark, Jr. (deceased) **Maria Carbonell-Stark (deceased) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Stark Industries: **Howard Stark, Jr. (founding C.E.O.) (deceased) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (current C.E.O.) ***Edwin Jarvis **Dr. Anton Vanko (formerly Crimson Dynamo I) **Bethany Cabe **Force / Clayton "Clay" Wilson **Harold "Happy" Hogan **Hi-Tech / Curtis Carr (formerly Chemistro I) **Dr. Maria Carbonell-Stark (deceased) **Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts **War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Steel Serpent / Davos *Steel Wind / Ruriko Tsuamra *Steeplejack I / Jacob "Jake" Mallard (deceased) *Steeplejack II / Marvin Plumm *Stilt-Man / Wilbur Day *Stillwell Family: **Dr. Farley Stillwell **Dr. Harlan Stillwell (deceased) *Stingray / Walter Newell *Space Phantom *Stontian Army: **General Granitor *Swarm / Fritz von Meyer *S.W.O.R.D.: **Henry Peter Gyrich (leader) **Abigail Brand **Lockheed **Sydren *Sunstroke / Sol Brodstroke *Taboo's Family: **Taboo (deceased) **Algon (deceased) **Topaz *Tarantula / Anton Miguel Rodríquez *Tatterdemalion / Arnold Paffenroth *Technarchy: **Magus (ruler) *Terminus (deceased) *Thanos **Black Order: ***Corvus Glaive (leader) ***Black Dwarf ***Ebony Maw (deceased) ***Proxima Midnight ***Supergiant (deceased) **Blood Brothers *Thin Man / Bruce Dickson *Thunderbolts (Independent): **Red Hulk / Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (leader) **Elektra Natchios **The Punisher / Frank Castle (born Francis Castiglione) ***Microchip /Linus David Lieberman **The Winter Soldier / James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Tiger Shark / Todd Arliss *Timberius *Titania II / Mary MacPherran (formerly Skirn: Breaker of Men) *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Titus *Torg the Abominable Snow-King *Toxitron *The Trapster / Peter Petruski (formerly Paste-Pot Pete) *Trepan *Trick Shot / Buck Chisholm *Trull the Unhuman *Typhoid Mary / Mary Walker *Tyrannus / Flavius Romulus Augustulus **Tyrannoids *The U-Foes: **Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) **Ironclad / Michael "Mike" Steel **X-Ray / James "Jimmy" Darnell **Vapor / Anna "Ann" Darnell *U-Man / Meranno *U-Men: **John Sublime *Uatu the Watcher *The Ultimate Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe (deceased) *Ultron-5 (deceased) *Umar the Unrelenting *The Unicorn / Miloš Masaryk *Unicron (deceased) **Heralds of Unicron: ***The Fallen (formerly Megatronus Prime) (deceased) ***Sideways (deceased) *United Kingdom: **MI-6 (Secret Intelligence Service): ***Clive Reston ***Leiko Wu ***Union Jack / James Montgomery Falsworth **MI-13 (Extraordinary Intelligence Service): ***Peter "Pete" Wisdom *United States of America: **CIA: ***Seymour Simmons **FBI: ***Frederick "Fred" Duncan **Military: ***Air Force: ****War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes ***Army: ****General Jonathan "John" Ryker ****General Samuel "Sam" Sawyer (deceased) ****Colonel Glenn Talbot ****Howling Commandos: *****Dino Manelli (deceased) *****Eric Koenig, Sr. (deceased) *****Gabriel "Gabe" Jones (deceased) *****Isadore "Izzy" Cohen (deceased) *****James "Jim" Morita (deceased) *****Jonathan "Junior" Juniper (deceased) *****Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton (deceased) *****Robert "Rebel" Ralston (deceased) ****U.S. Agent / Jonathan "John" Walker ****V-Batallion: *****Citizen V I / Jonathan "John" Watkins (deceased) ****William Lennox's old squad: *****First Sergeant Patrick Donnelly (deceased) *****Jorge "Fig" Figueroa ***Doc Samson / Leonard Samson ***Electro I ***Dr. Noah Burstein **Senate: ***Senator Robert Kelly **Valerie Cooper *The Vamp/The Animus / Denise Baranger *Vanisher *Varnae *Vasily Karpov (deceased) *Venom / Edward "Eddie" Charles Allen Brock **Venom Symbiote *Vermin / Edward Whelan *Dr. Vernon van Dyne (deceased) *Dr. Vincent Stegron *Violen Jiger (deceased) *The Vishanti: **Agamotto **Hoggoth **Oshtur *The Vision I / Aarkus *The Voice / Jason Cragg *The Void *Volton (deceased) *The Vulture / Adrian Toomes *Wakanda: **Royal Family: ***The Black Panther / T'Chaka (predecessor) (deceased) ***The Black Panther / T'Challa (current ruler) ***Ramonda ***Shuri **Dora Milaje: ***Okoye ***Nakia Shauku **N'Gassi **W'Kabi **Zuri *Warlord Byrrah *The Water Wizard / Peter van Zante *Watson Family: **Anna May-Watson **Mary Jane Watson *Weapon Plus: **Professor Andre Thorton / Truett Hudson (current leader) **Dr. Emrys Killebrew (deceased) ***Ajax / Francis Fanny (deceased) **Project: Rebirth: ***Dr. Abraham Erskine / Joseph Reinstein (deceased) **Weapon X: ***Dr. Abraham Cornelius (deceased) ***Psi-Borg / Aldo Ferro (deceased) ***Team X: ****Mastodon (deceased) ****Sabretooth / Victor Creed ****Silver Fox (deceased) **Weapon XII: ***The Huntsman / Zona Cluster 6 (deceased) *White Tiger / Hector Ayala *Whirlwind / David Cannon (formerly the Human Top) *Whizzer I / Robert Frank (deceased) *Wicked Brigade: **Razor Wire (leader) **Lightning Fist **Ms. Fortune / Laura Fortune **Ogre *Wild Pack: **Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (leader) *William "Willie" Lumpkin *William Burnside (formerly Captain America II, Grand Director) *Wing Family: **Professor Lee Wing **Colleen Wing *Witwicky Family: **Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky **Steven "Spike" Witwicky **Carly Harrison-Witwicky *Wong-Chu *The Wraith / Brian DeWolff *Wyatt Wingfoot *X the Unknowable (deceased) *X-23 / Laura Kinney *Xandarian Empire: **Queen Adora **Nova Corps: ***Nova Prime / Rhomann Dey (deceased) ***Nova Prime / Tanak Valt ***Nova / Richard "Rick" Rider ***Supernovas: ****Supernova / Garthan Saal (leader) **Powerhouse / Rieg Davan *Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning: **X-Men: ***Professor X / Charles Xavier (leader) ***Cyclops / Scott Summers (field leader) ***Banshee / Sean Cassidy ***Beast / Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy ***Caliban ***Colossus / Piotr "Peter" Rasputin ***Dazzler / Alison "Ali" Blaire ***Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) ***Forge ***Gambit / Remy LeBeau ***Havok / Alexander Summers ***Iceman / Robert "Bobby" Drake ***Jean Grey-Summers (formerly Marvel-Girl, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix) ***Jubilee / Jubilation Lee ***Longshot ***Morph / Kevin Sidney ***Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner ***Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar ***Petra (deceased) ***Polaris / Lorna Dane ***Rogue / Anna Marie (surname unknown) ***Sage ***Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (formerly Sprite) ****Lockheed ***Storm / Ororo Munroe ***Sunfire / Shiro Yoshida ***Sway / Suzanne Chan (deceased) ***Thunderbird I / Jonathan "John" Proudstar ***X-Force: ****Cable / Nathaniel "Nathan" Summers (co-leader) ****Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett (co-leader) ****Angel II / Archangel / Warren Worthington III (formerly Horseman of Death) ****Deadpool / Wade Wilson *****Bob, Agent of Hydra *****Weasel / Jack Hammer ****Doctor Nemesis / James Bradley ****Domino / Neena Thurman ****Fantomex / Charlie Cluster-7 *****Ultimaton ****Feral / Maria Callasantos ****Frenzy / Joanna Cargill ****Warpath / James Proudstar (formerly Thunderbird II) **New Mutants: ***Cypher / Douglas "Doug" Ramsey (co-leader) ***Sunspot / Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (co-leader) ***Cannonball / Samuel "Sam" Guthrie ***Karma / Xuan Minh ***Magik / Illyana Rasputin ***Magma / Amara Aquilla ***Mirage II / Danielle "Dani" Moonstar (formerly Psyche) ***Multiple Man / James Madrox ***Warlock ***Wolfsbane / Rahne Sinclair **Student Body: ***Anole / Victor Borkowski ***Armor / Hisako Ichiki ***Blindfold / Ruth Aldine ***Boom-Boom / Tabitha Smith ***Chamber / Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore ***Dust / Sooraya Qadir ***Elixir / Joshua "Josh" Foley ***Glob Herman / Robert Herman ***Hellion / Julian Keller ***Husk / Paige Guthrie ***Jonas Graymalkin ***Kid Omega / Quintavius Quire ***Mercury / Cessily Kincaid ***Network / Sarah Vale ***Pixie / Megan Gwynn ***Prodigy III / David Alleyne ***Rictor / Julio Richtor ***Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro ***Shark-Girl / Iara Dos Santos ***Skids / Sally Blevins ***Squid-Boy / Samuel "Sammy" Paré ***Surge / Noriko Ashida ***Wolf Cub / Nicholas "Nicky" Gleason (deceased) *Xemnu *Xetaxxis: **Aagar *Yuri Petrovich (formerly Crimson Dynamo IV) *Zadkiel *Zealot / Thomas Moraeu (deceased) *Zeta Prime (deceased) *Zodiac Cartel: **Taurus / Cornelius van Lunt (leader) **Aquarius / Darren Bentley **Aries / Marcus Lassiter **Cancer / Jack Kleveno **Capricorn / Willard Weir **Gemini / Joshua Link **Leo / Daniel Radford **Libra / Gustav Brandt **Pisces / Noah Perricone **Sagitarrius / Harlan Vargas **Scorpio / Jacob "Jake" Fury L.M.D. **Virgo / Elaine McLaughlin *The Zombie / Simon Garth *Zorr the Conqueror (deceased) *Zzzax 2099 *Second Generation Autobots: **Pyro **Axelerators: ***Rapido (leader) ***Skram ***Turbofire ***Windbreaker **Blowout **Autobot Cyberjets: ***Aero Raid ***Jetfire II ***Strafe II **Double Clutch **Drench **Electro **Firecracker **Gearhead **Gobots **Greasepit II **High Beam **Leadfoot **Manta Ray **Meanstreak **Motormouth **Road Rocket II **Sureshot II **Volt *Cybertronian Empire: **Liege Maximo (ruler) (deceased) **Jhiaxus (deceased) **Mindset (deceased) **Rook III *Second Generation Decepticons: **Clench (leader) **Archforce **Autorollers: ***Armorhead ***Dirtbag ***Roadblock II ***Skyflash **Bulletbike **Cyberjets: ***Hooligan ***Skyjack ***Space Case **Deluge II **Dreadwing III ***Smokescreen II **Jetstorm III **Jolt II **Powerdive **Ransack III **Road Pig **Sizzle II **Skycorchers: ***Windrazor I (leader) ***Afterburner II ***Eagle Eye II ***Terradive **Staxx **Tectonic (deceased)/Constructicon Clones: ***Frontloader (leader) ***Buckethead ***Cinderblock ***Drumroll ***Hangman ***Skipjack *Spider-Man / Miguel O'Hara Beast Era (22nd-24th Century) *Blendtrons: **Elephaorca (leader) (deceased) **Drancron (deceased) **Rartorata (deceased) *Bump *God Neptune/Seacon Pirates: **Halfshell (leader) **Coelagon **Sea Phantom **Scylla **Terrormander *Maximals: **Council of Elders (leading council) **Big Convoy ***Break ***Cohrada ***Heinrad ***Longrack ***Mach Kick ***Stampy **CatSCAN **Deployers: ***Dillo ***Mol ***Rav II **Geckobot **Hammerstrike **Ikard **Insectrons: ***Bigmos (leader) ***Drill Nuts ***Mantis ***Powerhug ***Scissor Boy ***Tonbot **Jetstorm IV **Lio Convoy (birth name Leonidas) ***Apache ***Bighorn ***Diver ***Magnaboss: ****Lio Junior ****Santon ****Skywarp II ***Scuba ***Tasmania Kid **Longhorn **Night Viper **Nightscream ***Noble/Savage **Optimal Optimus (birth name Optronix; formerly Optimus Primal) ***Air Hammer ***Armordillo ***B'Boom ***Bantor ***Blackarachnia ***Bonecrusher II ***Buzz Saw ***Cheetor (birth name Speedor) ***Claw Jaw ***Cybershark ***Depth Charge (deceased) ***Dinobot (birth name Dynobot) (deceased) ***Fractyl ***Grizzly-1/Barbearian ***Jawbreaker ***K-9 ***Nightglider ***Noctorro ***Onyx Primal ***Optimus Minor ***Packrat ***Polar Claw ***Prowl II ***Ramulus ***Rattrap (birth name Rattletrap) ***Razorbeast ***Rhinox (birth name Loader) ***Silverbolt ***Snarl IV ***Tigerhawk (deceased) ****Airazor (birth name Wing Saber II) (deceased) ****Tigatron (formerly Unit 2) (deceased) ***Torca ***Wolfang **Powerpinch **Quickstrike II **Randy / Randall **Rockbuster **Sharp Edge **Skydive III **Snapper **Snarl V **Spittor **Star Upper **Strada (deceased) **Survive **Tripledacus/Jointrons: ***DJ (leader) ***Gimlet ***Motorarm **Windrazor II *Mutants: **Icebird (leader) **Poison Bite **Razor Claw **Soundwave II *Predacons: **Tripredacus Council (leading council; faux allegiance)/Tripredacus (deceased): ***Ram Horn (leader) (deceased) ***Cicadacon ***Sea Clamp **Bazooka **Crazybolt **Cryotek ***Backslash (deceased) ***Buzzbomb (deceased) ***Dirge II (formerly Dirgegun) **Flamewar **Galvatron II (deceased) ***Autorollers: ****Autostinger (leader) ****Autocrasher ****Autojetter ****Autolauncher ***Combatrons: ****Hellscream (birth name Starscream) ****Max-Bomber (birth name Black Bomber) ****Thrustor (birth name Thrust) ***Gigastorm (birth name Megastorm) **Gigatron ***Predacon Field Squadron: ****Darkscream ****Gas Skunk ****Wartoad ***Sky-Byte **Hardhead II **Hydra **Killer Punch **Magmatron ***Archadis ***Dead End II ***Guiledart ***Sabreback ***Sling **Megatron II ***Buzzclaw ***Dinobot II ***Drill Bit ***Iguanus II ***Inferno II ***Injector ***Insecticon (deceased) ***Lazorbeak (deceased) ***Manterror (deceased) ***Quickstrike I ***Razorbeast (faux allegiance) ***Razorclaw II (deceased) ***Retrax (deceased) ***Scarem ***Scavenger II ***Scorponok III (birth name Clamps) (deceased) ***Scourge III ***Sky Shadow II ***Terragator ***Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) ***Transquito (deceased) ***Vice Grip (deceased) **Predacon Secret Police: ***Ravage (deceased) ***Tarantulas (birth name Mesothulas) (faux allegiance) (deceased) **Predaking (deceased)/Anicons: ***Razorclaw (leader; first Predacon leader) (deceased) ***Divebomb II ****Buzzsaw (deceased) ****Laserbeak (deceased) ***Headstrong ***Rampage ***Tantrum *Star Seekers: **Cannonball V (captain) **Roadhook (first mate) **Behemoth **Burnout **The Chairman **Cindershot **Dread Pirate Crew: ***Boltcaster ***Cutback ***Drydock ***Lockpick ***Neurotoxin ***Rolling Thunder ***Skyduster ***Stormcharge ***Thunderclap ***Turbolift ***Wheellock **Eclipse **Izzerkilod **The Navigator (24th Century) **Rockhopper **Squirm **Starquest **Thunderlane ***Ferrocious *Stinkbomb *Vehicons: **Blastcharge II **Jetstorm V **Mirage III **Scavenger III **Spy Streak **Tankor **Thrust III *Waspinator (birth name Wasp) 30th Century *Rama-Tut / Nathaniel Richards (formerly Iron Lad) 40th Century *Kang the Conqueror / Nathaniel Richards (formerly Iron Lad, Rama-Tut) **Anachronauts: ***Deathhunt 9000 (leader) ***Mortarshell ***Raa ***Red Wolf ***Sir Raston ***Tel-Brak ***Tyndar **Ravonna Lexus Renslayer The End of Time *Time-Keepers: **Ast (deceased) **Vort (deceased) **Zanth (deceased) Trivia *Ideas, characters, designs, and concepts for Earth-7045 are based on various series from both Marvel Comics and Transformers. This includes, but doesn't limit to: **The Main Marvel Universe (Earth-616) (the most prominent) **[[wikipedia:The Transformers (TV series)|The original Transformers cartoon]] (Primax 984.17 Alpha) **[[wikipedia:Beast Wars: Transformers|The Beast Wars cartoon]] & Beast Machines (Primax 496.22 Alpha) **[https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Primax_1005.19_Gamma The original IDW Transformers universe (Primax 1005.19 Gamma)] **Marvel 2099 (Earth-928) **The Fists's 2099 (Earth-TRN590) **The Japanese Generation 1 continuity **The Yost Marvel Animated universe (Earth-8096) **[[wikipedia:The Transformers (Marvel Comics)|The original Transformers comic]] (Primax 984.0 Gamma for the US run, and Primax 984.20 Gamma for the UK run) **The Wings Universe (Primax 509.28 Epsilon) **The 2099 portions of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Earth-TRN579) **The Unicron Trilogy US dub (Aurex 802.23 Alpha) **[[wikipedia:Beast Wars (IDW Publishing)|The IDW Beast Wars comics]] (Primax 206.15 Gamma) **''Transformers: Prime cartoon continuity'' (Uniend 911.05 Alpha) **''Spectacular Spider-Man'' (Earth-26496) **Other-Earth (Earth-6311) **[[wikipedia:Transformers (film series)|The Transformers live action films]] (Tyran 707.04 Delta) **The Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) **''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 anime dub)'' (Viron 901.8 Alpha) **''Transformers: Animated'' (Malgus 1207.26 Alpha) **Marvel Knights 2099 (Earth-2992) **Marvel MAX (Earth-200111) **[https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Primax_797.18_Epsilon The 3H Beast Wars comics (Primax 797.18 Epsilon)] **''Beast Wars: Uprising'' (Primax 215.19 Epsilon) **[[wikipedia:Transformers: War for Cybertron|The War for Cybertron video game series]] (Primax 610.17 Kappa/Uniend 812.21 Kappa) **Classic Star-Lord (Earth-791) **''Ghost Rider'' films (Earth-121347) Category:Realities Category:Earth-7045 Category:Crossovers Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Inspired by Marvel Category:Inspired by Transformers